El Bromista
by Firenze.Sun
Summary: George, con el cuerpo sin vida de su gemelo, repasa su relación entera. Desde que eran chiquitos hasta la batalla, y su vida después de esta. Angst. Slash. Muerte de un personaje.


En realidad escribí esto hace un año, pero nunca lo publiqué acá.

Bueno, para comenzar un par de advertencias.

Primero, este es un songfic Fred/George, tiene slash/twinces, así que si tenés algo en contra de eso por favor no lo leas. Si es que no te gusta tanto, podrías darle un intento :)

Segunda advertencia. Tiene sexo implícito. Así que no lo recomendería para menores de 16. No hay nada gráfico pero aún así...

Tercero, agarren pañuelitos y disfruten! :)

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**El bromista**

.

.

.

El fragor de la pelea se extendía por todos lados. En cada dirección, en cada ángulo la pelea se hacía sentir. George peleaba al máximo de sus habilidades. Sin embargo, trataba de no pensar en la verdadera seriedad de la situación. Cada vez que esquivaba un haz de luz verde lo hacía como si fuera un _Tarantagrella_. Cada maldición que lanzaba contra un mortífago no era más que una bludger en otro partido más de quidditch. Su mente se entretenía en el paralelismo, pero siempre estaba aquella parte que aún conocía la gravedad de la situación. La que no dejaba de pensar que esta batalla era la más importante en la que alguna vez hubiera estado. Esa misma parte que sabía que un error le podía costar la muerte, se concentraba en el otro extremo del lazo que lo unía con su gemelo. Comprobando una y otra vez que todo estuviera bien.

Un _Desmaius_ por acá, y todo estaba bien. Esquivar ese haz de luz morada y todo estaba bien. Un _Reducto_ por allá, y todo seguía bien.

El tiempo se detenía, el corazón se le cerraba en un puño, el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones y de otro lado del lazo nadie respondía.

La soledad lo oprimía como nunca antes en la vida.

Y todo estaba mal.

.

.

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are_

_(Vengo a encontrarte, decirte que lo siento  
No sabes cuan adorable sos)_

.

.

Y corrió, corrió como quien no puede más. Las maldiciones de uno y otro bando pasaban volando por su lado, pero nada le importaba ya. La batalla se detenía, la voz de Voldemort resonaba diciendo palabras que no llegaban al cerebro de George. Porque nada de eso importaba, lo único que le preocupaba era saber que Fred estaba bien. El silencio que recibía del otro lado del lazo lo espantaba como nada lo había hecho en la vida.

¿Cuándo fue el estúpido momento en que se separó de Fred? Si eran el uno para el otro, debían de estar juntos, pelear espalda contra espalda. Con las varitas blandiendo en el aire en una coreografía perfecta. De esa manera eran invencibles, no había nadie que pudiera contra ellos. Pero se había separado y ahora el lazo que no funcionaba lo asustaba.

La figura de Fred se presentó en su mente, le sonreía de un modo en que nunca lo había hecho antes, aunque estaba con su sonrisa burlona de siempre había un aire de paz nuevo. A pesar de la ternura que desprendía la imagen, una nueva ola de terror invadió a George.

.

.

_I had to find you  
Tell you I need you  
Tell you I've set you apart_

_(Tenía que encontrarte  
Decirte que te necesito  
Decirte que te tengo aparte)_

.

.

Entonces llegó al Gran Salón, buscó con la mirada algún rostro allegado que le pudiera indicar donde estaba su hermano, o aún más, el rostro de su gemelo. Entonces, vio a Percy.

Las miradas se encontraron.

Los ojos rojos de llorar reflejaban a un alma turbada que le pedían perdón.

Era como si una piedra golpeara con fiereza a George a la cabeza.

No, por Dios, no.

Cerca de su hermano mayor estaban sus padres, inclinados sollozando sobre una figura en el piso.

No, no, no.

Se acercó con temor, sin importarle las miradas de pena que le lanzaban aquellos que lo veían pasar. Entonces pudo distinguir a quien yacía en el suelo. El rostro aunque pálido, idéntico al suyo. Ese cuerpo al cuál conocía hasta la última peca, laxo, sin vida.

No, no, no, no.

El alma de George se desgarró, gritó, se contorsionó y murió una y otra vez.

No, no, no. No podía ser cierto. No Fred. No él. No se podía ir dejándolo solo. No, no, no.

Pero aunque la verdad era muy dura, aplastante. Lo había sabido. Lo supo desde que nadie le contestaba del otro lado del lazo. Desde que el tiempo se había detenido, desde que nada se sintió bien, desde que la soledad se le presentó por primera vez, desde que su corazón había dejado de latir.

Por eso corrió, porque tenía que tenerlo entre sus brazos una vez más. Decirle cuánto lo necesitaba, cuán importante le era, cuánto significaba para el. Para decirle:

-Por favor, no me dejes, Fred.

.

.

_Tell me your secrets  
And ask me your questions  
Oh, let's go back to the start_

_(Decime tus secretos  
Y prenguntame tus dudas  
Oh, volvamos al principio)_

.

.

Había tantas cosas que debían decirse aún. Tantas palabras que habían permanecido sin ser dicho. Palabras que eran de común entendimiento en una mirada. Palabras cuya necesidad de decirla en voz alta jamás había estado. Pero ahora en el final, eran necesarias. Aquellos sentimientos que nunca se habían expresado más que en gemidos, aquellas preguntas sobre la moralidad de lo que hacían entre las sábanas de su cuarto a la noche. Las dudas de lo que dirían si los encontraban. Lo bien y correcto que se sentía, el temor de la desaprobación de su familia y amigos.

Lo que ocurriría si este final habría de llegar.

Si tan solo tuviera un giratiempo para volver a aquellas alegres épocas en las cuales la guerra aún no había impactado en lo más profundo. En que lo que más le importaba era la próxima broma. Cuando lo mas terrorífico era el grito de su madre si los pescaba en alguna de sus travesuras. Cuando lo único que importaba era el tiempo compartido juntos. Cuando el bien y el mal no iba más allá de cuando se pasaban con una broma. Cuando aún no sabía el modo en que la sociedad desaprobaba lo que hacían por las noches. Cuando Voldemort no era más que un fantasma del pasado. Cuando Harry no era más que el mejor amigo de su hermano menor. Cuando todo aún no se había descarrilado. Cuando todo estaba bien y el futuro era aún esperanzador.

.

.

_Running in circles  
Coming up tails  
Heads on the science apart_

_(Corriendo en círculos  
Colas que vienen  
Cabezas en ciencias distintas)_

.

.

Y ahora que lo pensaba habían perdido tanto tiempo. Demasiados momentos desperdiciados preocupándose por una sociedad retorcida que era incapaz de aceptar su amor. Que se atrevía a llamar a lo que hacían mal, terrible e innatural. Pero cómo podía estar mal su modo de expresar su amor, si eran parejas del alma. Dos pedazos de una misma persona separados en cuerpos diferentes. Cómo podían estar mal tratar de reunirse, tratar de sentirse completos.

Demasiado tiempo perdido tratando de entender a una sociedad que debía estar mal. Demasiado tiempo perdido tratando de poner palabras para explicar aquello que para ello era tan natural como respirar. O acaso alguien más trataba de explicar el por qué de que sus pulmones necesitaran oxígeno aparte de los científicos.

Tantas caricias idas en nada por el temor de las miradas reprobatorias. El no poder caminar agarrados de las manos por los pasillos. Noches desperdiciadas porque ambos se encontraban demasiado atrapados en sus miedos. Quizás algún día lo que eran fuera aceptado con mayor facilidad, pero en ese entonces no era el momento y ahora era muy tarde.

.

.

_Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard_

_(Nadie dijo que era fácil  
Es una vergüenza que nos separemos  
Nadie dijo que era fácil  
Nadie nunca dijo que sería así de díficil)_

.

.

Era difícil fingir que eran menos de lo que en realidad. Cada vez que debían contener un impulso, las ganas de acariciar una mejilla, la pasión o simplemente posar los labios sobre los del otro. Pero más que difícil era vergonzoso. Fred lo ocultaba tras el enojo, una mirada rabiosa era todo. Aún así, George veía más allá, conocía perfectamente el dolor tras aquellos ojos. Él, en cambio, lo escondía, no hacía nada, pero cuando su mirada se encontraba con la de su hermano reflejaba tristeza. Y las lágrimas se asomaban solo lo suficiente para hacer notar su presencia. Entonces, Fred se calmaba y suavizaba el rostro y las lágrimas de George volvían de vuelta a su morada.

El Sr. Weasley les había hablado de lo que ocurre al crecer, de los cambios hormonales, de las complicaciones que trae enamorarse de una chica. Pero nunca le dijo de lo complicado que era enamorarse de un hombre y menos si ese hombre era tu hermano, tu gemelo. No les había hablado de la sensación intoxicante que era tener al otro entre sus brazos, ni de la de morir y renacer con cada gemido. Ni de la carga del secreto.

.

.

_Oh take me back to the start_

_(Oh, llévame devuelta al principio)_

.

.

Ahora quería volver a ese espacio en el tiempo de cuando habían tenido su propio negocio. Cuando habían sido los amos y señores. Ese lugar que habían tenido para ellos solo durante más de un año. Dónde no debían bajar la voz ni reprimir los gritos de placer. Esos momentos en los que habían sido tan felices. Las cuestiones y problemas de la sociedad olvidados. El mundo les pertenecía y un nuevo futuro yacía a sus pies. Las esperanzas puestas uno en el otro.

.

.

_I was just guessing  
At numbers and figures  
Pulling the puzzles apart_

_(Estaba tan sólo adivinando  
En números y figuras  
Deduciendo los acertijos)_

.

.

La vida se había transformado en sólo planear nuevas bromas, averiguar los valores del mercado. Ahora era rutina, aunque divertida, rutina aún así. Y quizás por el hecho de ser eso no supo apreciarlo tanto como en verdad debiera. Y poder saborear realmente aquel tiempo prestado. Donde la guerra no entraba a su negocio más que en las apesadumbradas caras de los clientes que entraban, pero que se iba a penas sus ojos se posaban en las innumerables bromas.

Pero aún así le llegaban los informes de la Orden del Fénix. Noticias que los turbaban y amenazaban con destruir esa burbuja de felicidad. Temían por sus padres, por sus hermanos mayores –quizás por Percy no tanto-, por Harry y por todo los que amaban. Pero no por ellos. Se daban el uno al otro por seguro y no dudaban de que estarían siempre juntos. Quizás si George hubiera temido un poco más por su gemelo, quizás hubiera sabido apreciarlo mejor. Quizás no se hubiera preocupado por aquella broma que no resultaba, quizás no se hubiera preocupado por la mirada de desprecio que Verity les dio aquella vez en que los vio besándose.

.

.

_Questions of science  
Science and progress  
Do not speak as loud as my heart_

_(Preguntas de ciencia  
Ciencia y progreso  
No hablan tan fuerte como mi corazón)_

.

.

Eran problemas de una sociedad retrasada. Problemas de una guerra entre el bien y el mal que era más grande que ellos. Problemas que se desvanecían por las noches cuando hacían el amor en la privacidad de su departamento. Ya que en esos momentos nada de eso importaba, sólo estaban ellos dos. George con su hermano, su gemelo, su mejor amigo, su pareja del alma.

Y ahora la sociedad estaba relegada y la guerra ya había estallado en su punto máximo. George quería gritar. Gritar a los cuatro vientos que lo sentía, que porque no fue él quién se marchó en vez de su hermano. Gritar lo que fue y lo que había sido. Gritar la importancia que ese ser que yacía sin vida entre sus brazos realmente tenía. Aunque eso ya no importaba, porque estaba en el pasado y lo que fue ya nunca más podía ser.

.

.

_Oh tell me you love me  
Come back and haunt me  
Oh and I rush to the start_

_(Oh, dime que me amas  
Vuelve y atormentame  
Oh, y me apresuro al principio)_

_ ._

.

-Fred, Fred- imploraba George-. Ven a buscarme.

-Por favor-sollozaba el gemelo solitario-. Déjame mirarte una vez más y decirte todo lo que te amo. Por favor, ven y dime que tú me amas. Por favor.

Pero el ruego quedaba perdido en un lamento silencioso. La agonía de perder a su otra mitad no podía expresarse con palabras. Lo único que se escapaba de sus labios era el quejido silencioso y continuo de un llanto que no terminaba.

Quería ver a Fred una vez más. No quería despedirse de ese rostro tan idéntico al suyo. La idea de que no podría ver nunca más de esa sonrisa, o ver el brillo en esos ojos tras una broma bien realizada o el modo en que suspiraba tras una caricia bien administrada. No le importaba como, como fantasma como lo que sea quería verlo. Sin embargo, dentro de él sabía que no sería posible. Que el único modo que tendría de verlo sería en los recuerdos de su mente, o en esas fotos que no captaban más que un destello de la verdadera esencia de su hermano.

Y cuando el dolor de la perdida que no terminaba de aceptar amenazaba con desgarrarlo en treinta millones de pedazos, deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder haber estado presente en ese momento. Ya sea para ver esos últimos momentos de vida de aquellos bellos ojos o para estar ahí e evitarlo. O volver al comienzo de esta guerra e impedirlo todo. Volver en el tiempo y evitar el mismísimo nacimiento de Voldemort si es posible.

Mientras los sollozos seguían sacudiendo su cuerpo, George se quedó cavilando en todas las diferentes posibilidades.

.

.

_Running in circles  
Chasing our tails  
Coming back as we are_

_(Corriendo en círculos  
Persiguiendonos nuestras colas  
Volviendo como lo que somos)_

.

.

Sin embargo, la verdad era que no importaba cuánto las cosas pudieran ser diferentes. Eran lo que eran y seguirían así. A pesar de cuántos posibles caminos el pasado pudiera haber tomado, ocurrió en esa forma y Fred había muerto. Y seguiría así. Entre las lágrimas, que seguían cayendo marcando el único trazo limpio entre toda la suciedad de la cara, George comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que implicaba. Ya nunca más Fred se reiría de una de sus bromas, ya no más bromas inventadas juntos, no más besos robados cuando nadie veía, no más gastadas de pelos a sus hermanos, no más estar juntos.

Por más vueltas y versiones alternativas que quisiera encontrar, la realidad era simple. Fred había muerto y él, George estaba vivo. Vivo, para vivir solo. Si es que a lo que le esperaba a continuación se lo llamaba vivir.

.

.

_Nobody said it was easy  
Oh, it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard_

_(Nadie dijo que era fácil  
Oh, es una verguenza que nos separemos  
Nadie dijo que era fácil  
Nadie dijo que iba a ser tan díficil)_

.

.

Sabían a lo que se enfrentaban cuando la guerra comenzó. Conocían el peligro de morir, tanto como el peso de sus acciones y el riesgo de cometer un error y las consecuencias que podría traer para con otros. Pero jamás, jamás se les cruzó por la mente la posibilidad de perder a su gemelo. Definitivamente, jamás pasó por la de George. Porque era imposible, sencillamente no podía pasar. La idea era más que inconcebible. Si habían nacido para estar juntos, estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Pero había pasado, por imposible pudiera parecer.

Aquello que no debía pasar, sucedió y George quedó desecho, la mitad de la persona que solía ser. La sonrisa que antaño se veía a diario no volvió a aparecer. Su familia no sabía como acercársele entre que no sabían que decirle y que les recordaba constantemente a quien habían perdido. Para George ya nada tenía sentido, el sol que salía a la mañana era una burla al igual que las estrellas en la noche. Algunos dirían que aún estaba en shock, pero no era cierto. No, el gemelo había hace rato aceptado la realidad, que no pudiera vivir con ella era algo enteramente diferente. Sabía que lo normal era seguir adelante, intentar ser feliz, pero no podía. Reabrió el negocio, salió con chicas, se casó, tuvo hijos. Pero nada de eso era suficiente, algo faltaba y ese algo era su hermano. Si ya ni siquiera podía producir un Patronus. Porque ya no era feliz.

Porque su vida se había quedado detenida en el momento en el que los ojos de Fred quedaron vacíos. Porque había muerto con su gemelo.

.

.

_I'm going back to the start_

_(Estoy volviendo al principio)_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_._

.

Bueno, este fuc está basado en el duelo de George, y mientras está en duelo pasa por toda su relación entera. Y creo que solo habría dos cosas que enturbiarian su felicidad y los preocuparía: su relación secreta y la guerra. Los problemas con las bromas y el no disfrutar tanto no sería tanto. Pero como al perder las cosas se vuelven más importantes, George lo cree más grande de lo que realmente es.

Intenté tomarla desde el momento que Fred muere hasta la vida de George después. Y también, George recordando su relación entera desde el principio.

Espero que les haya gustado! :)

.

.

Firenze


End file.
